Paris
by TonyandZivaUK
Summary: My version of what happened with Tony and Ziva in Paris.
1. Chapter 1

Paris

Tony and Ziva were assigned a case, but for this they had to travel to Paris, together. They both kicked up a big fuss about going with each other but Vance dint give in, they were the best people for the mission, they were a fantastic team. Tony secretly was excited to spend some time with Ziva, he dint like to admit it but he really enjoyed her company. She was smart, the only girl company he ever gets is normally with women who he's about to sleep with and they were normally a few flowers short of a bunch. With Ziva he could just enjoy her without having sex, not that he wouldn't love to sleep with her, she was beautiful but he wasn't sure if it would be completely over stepping the line if he was to make a move. Ziva could kill him easily if he touched her in a way he dint like, so he just settled with a slight brush of the hand when watching a movie together on the weekends. Tony was a complicated man, he dint know what he wanted, he did want the casual relationship with all the perks of being able to see other women and the "no strings attached" part but deep down he knew that he couldn't be doing that forever, he wasn't getting any younger. He never really thought about it much, growing old alone was one the things that scared him in life, along with cats. He loved Ziva, there was no doubt about it but what he dint know was HOW he loved her, it was complicated. Sometimes he thought that they were going to kiss, there is always a moment when he thinks that she's going to press herself up against his body and then press her lips against his but those moments always seemed to disappear quickly. Something inside Tony made him think that she liked him in a more none friends kind of way but he really dint want to chance completely messing up a friendship like theirs, she was special to him.

Ziva was also quite happy to be spending time with Tony although she knew that he would be winding her up most of the time. She too enjoyed the times they spent together on the weekends, just them two enjoying each other's company. Sometimes she enjoyed the touch of his hand too much. Sometimes when they would have the movie night they would fall asleep in each other's arms. Before the movie started Tony would give his reviews on the movie and the actors, giving away the whole storyline before it had even started. He would then get the drinks and food and a blanket to cover them if it was really cold. If they watched a scary movie they would seem to sit closer together, Ziva started to realise that he would choose a scary movie more often then he used to. Ziva wasn't a person who got scared easily, actually she laughs at them types of movies, it was Tony who would jump at the scary parts and then grab Ziva's hand for security. It never fazed her when he did this, she liked it very much, instead of pulling her hand from his she would pretend to be scared too just to get closer, she would tighten the grip around his hand and then lean into his shoulder a little and hid her face. She did this so many times that she forgot that she wasn't scared of these movies and would actually genuinely jump and grab Tony closer to her. Before the movie was over he would have his arm around her holding her tightly to his body and she would have her hand on his chest with her head buried in his side. She liked this, he was like her protector. Ziva dint like to think that she needed protecting but she did, no one ever cared to protect her, not even her father, he seemed to do the opposite. The only two people who ever seemed to care to risk everything for her was Gibbs and Tony. They would fall asleep right at the end of the film, this was mostly on purpose because if the film ended and they were awake they would have to move out of each other's arms to turn it off and go home, but if they fell asleep before it ended they could sleep nicely together.

Ziva's feelings for Tony seemed to show a lot. Even tho they teased each other all the time and were always arguing, it was clear to everyone that there was something else there, something that both of them had not yet completely realised. Both Tony and Ziva did not want to put them self's on the line, they dint want to get their hearts broken if the other turned them down. They figured that the heart ache of not being with the other out of their own choice was greater than the heart ache they had now for each other. Some nights were hard for Ziva. She would go home and no one would be there for her, all she would go home to was an empty apartment to match her empty heart. Unlike Ziva, Tony always seemed to have someone there with him all the time, a different girl would come and go. Tony pretended to people that this is the way he like things and he enjoyed it but he was a liar. He only does this now out of habit, he would give the world to have a women that he could spend the rest of his life with and share everything he had, his home, his possessions, his heart. He never really found the right girl for this and sometimes when he would look into Ziva's eyes his heart would beat so fast and he would think that maybe Ziva is the one for him. It was just too complicated and scary. He couldn't lose her that way.

What was unknown to the two was that they were deeply and madly in love with each other.

"I am taking the bed Tony"

"Ermm why do you get the bed!"

"Ermmm because I am the women." Ziva said this sarcastically.

"Oh yeah now you want to be a "women", any other day you would punch me if I called you that."

"Yes well I am having the bed."

"Il toss you for it!"

"If you think you are going to though me over, you have another thing coming Tony!"

"No... No! Ziva, its were to toss a coin to see if its heads or tails."

"A coin has a head and a..."

"Ziva! God, look."

Tony pulled out a coin from his jean pocket to show Ziva the coin, Ziva just smiled.

"Tony you really think I do not know about coin tossing? You are more of a fool then I thought."

Ziva winked and put her bag on the bed. Tony dint argue with her, he would never win. Tony walked over the sofa and laid his bag down on the side.

"Why are we sharing a room anyways?"

"I do not know, maybe because if we need to run out I do not have to worry about trying to get into your room to wake you up. Here I can easily kick you."

Tony smiled a sarcastic smile and got up and walked to the bath room with some clothes in his hand. Once Tony was out of sight Ziva slumped back on the bed and let out a sigh. She loved messing around with Tony, he never seemed to get angry when she would tease him, he would just laugh it off. That was one of the things Ziva was afraid off if she was to tell him how she feels, he might just laugh in her face thinking that it was a joke. Ziva lay on the bed just listening to the whistles coming from the bathroom. Ziva got up off the bed and walked over to the sofa were Tony had placed his bag. It was slightly open so that she could peek inside without touching it. Ziva laughed when she saw that he had packed one of his classic horror movies he always seemed to play when Ziva came over. Ziva was secretly happy that he had brought this to pass the time, gives her an excuse to sit close to Tony and feel his body next to hers, she liked the feel of his arms around her when she would jump at the scary parts and bury her head in his side, but something hit Ziva. Him touching her and her touching him is just going to make it harder for her to get over the fact that they are not going to be a couple, the more time they spend apart the better, she thought. A wave of hurt invaded Ziva's body leaving her slightly breathless, the thought of her and Tony never ever being together made her want to curl up on the bed and cry. It was at that moment that Ziva David finally realised that she was truly and madly in love with Tony DiNozzo.

"Hey! To pass that time I thought that we could watch a movie? I brought your favourite"

Tony was standing in the door way of the bedroom. Ziva jumped at the sound of his voice and turned to see him. He had changed into his sweats, just a pair of baggy joggers and a T shirt. Ziva just stood there looking at him, she tried to hide the fact that she was hurting but she wasn't very good at it.

"You okay?"

Ziva just stood there speechless. She was just shocked that it had taking something so small to make her realise that all this time she loved him, it was too late, he would laugh if he knew, these were all the thoughts that were going though her head at that moment.

"Ziva?"

Ziva snapped out of it.

"I...I...I... am fine Tony. I just need a bit of fresh air"

Ziva walked swiftly to the door and walked out. Tony dint know whether to go after her and see if she was ok, he thought it would be best just to leave her after all she's a big girl. Ziva walked out of the hotel and took a deep breath of the fresh air and sighed as she breathed the air back out of her lungs. She slowly walked to the little bench that was at the side of the hotel, it was quite empty and quiet so she went and sat there with her thoughts. About ten minutes had past, quite quickly due to the fact that Ziva's head was over loaded with thoughts about all the times she had spent with Tony and she never thought that maybe she was in love with him. She also was trying to go over some of the moments they had trying to remember if Tony showed any signs of liking her more than friends. It had gotten dark outside and cold. Ziva had ran out of the room so quickly that she forgot to grab her coat. She was freezing, she sat back on the bench and pulled her feet up on the bench and her knees to her chest. As she wrapped her arms around her legs she felt a warm fabric wrap around her shoulders.

"I thought you would be cold out here."

She turned around to see Tony standing behind her with a concerned face, they stared at each other just for a couple of seconds before Ziva looked away from him and focussed her eyes on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry that it has taken me this long to update but I have been so busy with my A levels and haven't had time to sit down and think. My mind is like mush right now after weeks of revision but it's over now so I should be updating more often. Please leave me reviews with what you think of the story so far and any suggestions **

Tony walked around the bench and sat next to Ziva. It was silent for a while, Ziva kept still not wanting to move or look at Tony, just a look or a touch could pushed her over the edge and make her fall apart. This was so unlike Ziva, she was normally in control of her feelings, it was part of her training.

"You gonna tell me whats up?"

"Nothing, I told you before I am fine."

"Well you don't look fine Ziva. Did I do something? I know I can be annoying sometimes but I thought that's the way WE are, we laugh insults and teases off each other."

Ziva took a long pause, Yes he did do something, not on purpose, but he did do something.

"No" she lied.

"Well then what's up? Don't tell me nothing because I know something is wrong with you Ziva."

Tony placed his hand softly on hers, this sent shivers all around Ziva's body, this was it she thought, this is the time when all her feelings finally explode from her aching body. She quickly snatched her hand away and got up of the bench.

"God Tony! Why won't you just leave it! Nothing is wrong ok!"

Ziva stormed of back into the hotel not giving Tony the chance to respond. Tony had stood up at this point and watched her walk away again. Once she was out of site Tony kicked the side of the bench in anger. He was angry because that was typical Ziva, always running away from her feelings, he had worked so hard on his relationship with her, he wanted her to feel like she is able to open up to him. He was sick of always watching her walk away from things, maybe it was time for him to step up and stop her from being afraid of talking about her feelings no matter what they are. In the past that had been one of the problems, even though they seem to talk with their eyes, not everything is received, talking with speech was only the way Tony thought she would open up for the first time. Tony wanted Ziva to have someone she could talk to so that she wouldn't have all her feelings trapped inside of her, killing her slowly on the inside and working their way out, completely destroying her. He had worked hard to try and show her that she can trust him and that he will be there for her no matter what, a couple of years ago she wouldn't let him touch her but these days she falls asleep in his arms, now all that work has gone, she was back to the same old Ziva, sealing up whenever he wanted to talk, her shield is like it's on auto every time he brings up the word "Felling". Tony followed her back in. In the elevator he told himself just to let it go, if he pushed her further then she will defiantly not open up to him. Once he was in the room Ziva was in the bathroom getting changed into her P.J's, she doesn't normally like wearing clothes to bed, she was quite fine with sleeping in her underwear but because she was now sleeping in a room with Tony she couldn't possibly walk out in her thong and bra.

Tony walked over to the door of the bathroom, he listened closely with his ear on the door. All he could here was the water running.

"I wish you would talk to me Ziva." it was a whisper.

He kept his head on the door and waited for a while not wanting to disturb her but he wanted to make sure she was okay.

"Ziva?"

He knocked on the door lightly but loud enough that she would be able to hear him. Ziva could hear him clearly but did not respond, if she opened her mouth too much would come spilling out.

"Ziva come on you can't stay in there forever. You gotta come out at some point. Okay well if you don't come out I am going to think something is really wrong and then I am going to kick this door down to check on you. So ether you come out or make sure you isn't naked because I am coming in."

Ziva could not chance him making a scene by damaging the hotels property, Vance would not be happy at all. She swiftly turned the tap of and walked to the door. Her hand hesitated to turn the handle but she pushed herself to twist it and pull the down swiftly open. Tony hadn't moved his head from the door and slightly fell towards her when the door swung open. He managed to keep himself from pushing her onto the floor by falling on her and stood up straight. Ziva just looked at him, what was she supposed to say to him? Spill her heart out to him? It hasn't been long since she realised her feelings for him, she wasn't quite sure about them and was not about to tell Tony. Plus if he rejected her or laughed she would still be stuck in this hotel room with him for 24 hours. She stopped the eye connection and walked straight past him and got onto the bed. It was silent for a while before Ziva finally plucked up the courage to say something.

"So what movie are we watching tonight then?" she smiled softly as Tony turned to look at her, he gave her a smile too.

"Well I have my favourite scary movie of all time!"

He ran over to his bag and pulled out the DVD with a huge grin on his face.

"No"

"No?"

"Yes, No. I don't want to watch that. Have you got anything else?"

"Ermmm no I only pact that one."

"Come on Tony, you are like a travelling blockbrushers."

"Blockbusters Ziva, and well I did buy one the other day but I haven't seen it yet, it's kinda girly tho."

"Wait. There is a movie you have not seen! That's a surprise!"

"Well maybe we should just watch it then."

"Okay"

Tony walked over to the TV and turned it on, Ziva's eyes were burning holes into Tony's back, he could feel her watch him. Once the DVD was in the player he sat down on the conch and put his feet up. Ziva looked at him and her eye brows pulled together. What was he doing? He normally doesn't hesitate to sit next to her. Ziva was confused. The movie started and the silence was killing her.

"So what is it called?"

"Ermm The Notebook. Apparently it's a real tear jerker."

"_Great that is just what I need" _Ziva thought to herself.

Tony started to shift in his seat trying different positions to try and get settled but the sofa was way too hard. He winced when he moved once again. Ziva noticed this and felt bad for making him take the sofa. Maybe she should have let him have the bed after all she has slept on hard things before and managed to get a couple of hours sleep so a hard sofa was not going to affect her. She climbed off the bed and walked towards Tony.

"Come on, you can have the bed."

"What? No No you can have the bed I'm fine."

"Tony if you do not get into that bed I will pull you over and throw you on it myself."

"Ohhh miss David stop teasing me" he said it seductively but he was obviously joking.

Ziva punched him in the arm really hard.

"Ow! What was that for! I could get you arrested for domestic violence!"

"Tony that is nothing! You want to see violence? If you don't get on that bed I will show you."

"Ok ok! I'm going but I'm not happy with it!"

Ziva smiled with accomplishment, before she could even sit down Tony grabbed her by the waist and pulled her on the bed.

"What are you doing!"

"You might think that I'm not a gentle man but I'm not gonna let you sleep on that piece of junk! You can sleep in here with me! Don't worry I will keep my hands to myself. I promise."

Ziva didn't say anything she was still in shock that he actually pulled her by the waist onto the bed. He would never have dared to touch her like that but it never even crossed his mind that he shouldn't, it seemed in some way, right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Im sorry this couldn't go on for more chapters but I struggled with this one. I don't know why but I found it hard to write about what I thought happened in Paris plus it is such a huge part to Tony and Ziva's relationship, I dint want to mess it up. I hope you all like it and I would really appreciate your thoughts on it. The parts in bold are quotes from the movie "The Note Book" THERE ARE SPOILERS to the movie so If you don't want to know please don't read. Thanks so much for all your reviews.**

Tony and Ziva sat back with their backs against the pillows, both were quite hot so did not get under the covers, they weren't used to sleeping without being semi naked. Tony wasn't coping well with wearing a t-shirt, it was too hot in that room and he did not want to open a window just in case Ziva was cold so he pulled his top over his head and threw it onto the floor beside the bed.

"Phew that's better"

Ziva kept her eyes on the screen. They had been watching the film for quite a while and Ziva was getting into it. Tony took a look at her quickly so that she couldn't catch him, he swore that she did not blink the whole time, she looked so peaceful as she watched the movie.

"So what do you think up to now then?"

"Shhhhhhhh Tony! I am trying to listen"

"Take it you like it then"

Ziva hit his chest without taking her eyes away from the TV, she suddenly realised that his chest was bare. She whipped her head around to take a look, she did not know why she needed to look but she did. Once she saw it she blushed, her eyes lingered a little too long. Tony smiled when he saw that her cheeks were turning red. She quickly moved her eyes back to the TV.

"_**Well that's what we do, we fight... You tell me when I am being an arrogant son of a bitch and I tell you when you are a pain in the ass. Which you are, 99% of the time. I'm not afraid to hurt your feelings. You have like a 2 second rebound rate, then you're back doing the next pain-in-the-ass thing.**__**"**_

" _**So what?**__**"**_

"_**So it's not gonna be easy. It's gonna be really hard. We're gonna have to work at this every day, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, for ever, you and me, every day. Will you do something for me, please? Just picture your life for me? 30 years from now, 40 years from now? What's it look like? If it's with him, go. Go! I lost you once, I think I can do it again. If I thought that's what you really wanted. But don't you take the easy way out."**_

"_**What easy way? There is no easy way, no matter what I do, somebody gets hurt."**_

"_**Would you stop thinking about what everyone wants? Stop thinking about what I want, what he wants, what your parents want. What do YOU want? What do you WANT?**__**"**_

"_**It's not that simple."**_

A small tear left Ziva's eye. Somehow this argument she was watching on the TV screen made her heart sink, it described her and Tony's relationship in many ways. They were always insulting each other but that was just the way they are as Tony said outside the hotel. Something inside her was telling her that she wish Tony would have said the exact same speech too her, she wanted him.

"Are you crying?"

Ziva quickly wiped the tear away from her face.

"No!"

"You are! You're crying!"

Ziva whipped her head to look at him with her death stare but something moved slowly down his face that made her heart drop. She leaned over and wiped the tear softly of his cheek with her thumb. Tony smiled as a shiver travelled down his spine as her skin touched his. All he wanted to do was to snatch her hand and pull her too him, he wanted to not just feel her skin on his face, he wanted to feel her breath and lips.

"You know you do not have to hide your feelings all the time Tony."

"What do you mean?"

"Well just because you cry at something so powerful does not mean that you are not a man, Tony. It just means you are a...human."

"Okay so if we are sharing, what was up before?"

Ziva did not think her little speech through. She cannot be a hypocrite now and not tell him but this was far from crying at a movie, this was big! Ziva just looked away back at the TV, they had seemed to move a little closer together by then and there skin on their arms was now touching. Even though it was just a little interaction, it gave them both comfit. Tony decided not to push Ziva to tell him what was up with her before and just started to watch the rest of the movie.

The credits started to roll up the screen, in the space of them talking and the end of the movie, a box of tissues had made its way in-between Tony and Ziva. Both of them had tears streaming down their faces, they were silent for a while.

"They died!" Ziva was in shock, she had never seen a movie as sad as this.

Tony did not answer he just sat there in shock also. Ziva turned to him and punched him in the arm very hard.

"Ow! Will you stop hitting me! What was that one for!"

"For letting me watch this! I do not think I have ever cried at a film before! In fact I do not think I have ever cried like this before!"

"I told you I haven't ever seen this before! God!"

They were both shouting at each other while they were crying, something got inside of them that could not stop them from crying, it was a powerful emotion that they had no control of at this moment in time.

"I spend too much time with you! You're turning me into a woman!"

They both stared at each other for a minute and suddenly burst into a fit of laughs. They had never experienced anything like this! It was so overwhelming to them, they were full of joy and sadness that it all just burst out of them in one big explosion. Tony and Ziva were laughing so hard that they were curled up on the bed holding there tummies in pain of laughing so much. They both started to come down from their high and ended up lying next to each other just staring into each other's eyes smiling to one another.

"Well that was...different."

"Tony? Do you ever wonder if you will ever meet the women you know you will be with till you die?"

"Well, I think that there is someone out there who will be "THE ONE" but I think it's not my time to find her yet. Once I sort myself out, my feelings, then the time will come for me to find her. I know for a fact she is out there though, I have known for a long time Ziva."

She smiled at his words, he was being so open with him. They never talk about things like this. She had tried once but he just pushed it away.

"How about you? Do you think there is a mr right out there?"

"Erm I would like to think there is. Just like you I need to figure out my feelings and my life before I open that can of tuna. I think I know that that time will come for me, the time to be happy and settle down."

"Ziva its worms not tuna."

"But that makes no sense does it? Since when has worms been in a can?"

Tony just smiled, he found it extremely cute when she got things wrong but she was surprisingly right, worms made no sense. Yet again they spent a bit of time just looking deep into each other's eyes. Ziva got up and walked over to where Tony's bag was, she reached in and got the Horror DVD out. Once she had put it into the DVD player she walked back over to the bed and got onto it. Tony was in shock when he felt her hand touch his and squeeze it.

"Thank you Tony."

"What for?"

"For talking to me, crying with me and laughing with me. I really needed that."

"Don't worry about it Zee. I am always here if you need to talk, you know that right?"

"Yes I know."

They turned to watch the movie. They did not get to finish it, they had both fallen asleep. Tony woke up when he heard the load music of the credits and reached for the remote to turn it off. Once it was off he realised that his chest was quite heavy and his arm was numb. He looked down to the sleeping women lying on his chest, his arm was stretched all the way around her waist. She was pulled closed into his side, Tony couldn't remember how she ended up this way but she looked so peaceful he did not want to move her. She suddenly moved her hand around his waist and pulled herself closer into his body and put her face into his neck. Tony could feel her breathing lightly against his sweet spot on his neck, this sent shivers down his spine. She looked so happy in her sleep it would have been wrong for him to move her he thought so he just left her and rested his head on hers as he drifted off into one of the best sleeps he has ever had, tangled in Ziva's arms.


End file.
